


Taboo Charming Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And it isn't sexualized or anything, F/M, Idealized first time sex, In case that wasn't clear., Incest, Multiple Orgasms, The vomiting happens after the sex btw, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro, Dave’s biological father, got thrown in jail for x amount of years. After a bunch of court battles and whatnot Mom Lalonde gets custody. Dave hasn’t seen or talked to the Lalondes since he was 5. One night Rose Lalonde invites herself into his bed claiming she had a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo Charming Brother

The entire house was silent and everyone was asleep, except for Dave who lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The buds in his ears blasted music, preventing the deafening silence from touching him. 

Nights were never good for Dave after the move. Sleeping was difficult in his too large, unfamiliar room, which was empty aside from his bed, a desk, and stacked up boxes. In protest of being stolen from Bro, his father, he refused to settle in. The emptiness made everything echo since there was nothing to suck up the sound, so he let the music destroy his eardrums.

Because of this, he didn’t notice the footsteps outside his room. And he didn’t hear the soft, almost tentative, knock on his door. And he didn’t notice as it creaked opened, or as it was shut closed. But he did notice the extra pressure on his bed, causing it to sag.

He jolted, sat up, and ripped his headphones out of his ears. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the pale figure sitting on the edge of his bed. Then his mind registered the orchid eyes and blond hair, which was only slightly longer than his own. Cursing, he scrambled to grab his shades from his bedside, out of habit rather than necessity. Once they were safely on his face the only noise in the room was the music still blasting from his ear buds. Vulgar words over top a heavy beat.

As always, Dave was the first to break the silence. “What the fuck are you doing here, Rose?” he asked, trying not to stare at her chest which was barely covered by her flimsy nightgown. Even though they were twins, they spent most of their lives half a country away so Dave couldn’t help it. She wasn’t _really_ his sister... Right?

“I had a bad dream.” She told him. Her gaze was steady. Her fingers calm. Her whole aura reeked of self confidence and competence. There wasn’t a trace of fear in her eyes.

“Bullshit.” Dave hissed through his teeth, his nose crinkling in irritation. 

“Your words wound me, brother.” Dave saw the corner of her lips quirk up. It was a small movement that made his own lips turn down. He hated it when she called him that. Brother. 

“Glad to know, sis. Now go back to your own room.” he barked before lying back down and turning away from her. “I don’t have time to deal with your mind games.” He put his ear buds back in and hoped Rose would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, she didn’t. Instead of leaving she leaned in close, pressing her small chest against his back. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Dave hated himself for noticing. 

Her lips were a mere centimeter away from his ear. Her hot breath against his skin tickled him.

“But Dave, I’m unbelievably frightened.” She said in a voice that was far sultrier than it had any right to be. Again, Dave sat up and glared at her, whipping off his shades.

He pointed them at her and said, “Stop that. It’s fuckin’ weird.” She giggled innocently and scooted away, towards the end of his bed.

“But in all honesty, the nightmare has shaken me. I don’t feel…safe. I feel unsettled. Alone.” She crossed an arm over her chest and hugged herself. Dave could see that her mask was cracking and felt a pang of sympathy. 

“Alright, I’ll bite. What’d you dream about?” He asked. Suddenly changing the mood, Rose tutted him.

“That’s no way to comfort someone as delicate as myself." She spoke with her hands, as if she were an actor in a play, delivering her lines with perfect precision. "First you must offer your warm embrace to the lady who has so graciously chosen you as her savior. Next you whisper sweet nothings into her ear so she will open up.” 

Playing along, Dave did as she said and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. He turned her so she lay in his arms. For a split second surprise showed on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a dramatic look of anguish. “What’s wrong, baby?” Dave asked in a gruff voice. 

In a squeaky voice, Rose responded, “Tentacles! Tentacles everywhere!” She slapped the back of her hand against her forehead. “I ran and I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn’t get away! And they attacked me! The things they said…! They told me..! The told me..!!!” she started to sob loudly, but quiet enough she wouldn’t wake their mother, into her hands.

“What is it? What did they say ta ya?” he asked, holding her closer.

“They told me black lipstick was sooo last season!” she cried dramatically before ‘fainting’. Then she pulled away from Dave and sat up straight. “That last part was a joke of course.” She said in her normal, placate voice. “The things they actually said I’d…rather not repeat. I hope you understand.” She winked. Dave rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I guess you can sleep here then. Did you bring a sleeping bag or something?” Dave asked, trying to look displeased with the situation, but he always enjoyed Rose’s company and it was hard to resist smiling.

“Of course not. Why would I? Your bed is big enough for two.” Dave choked on his own spit and spent half a minute coughing.

“What? No way. We’re not sleeping in the same bed. That’s _too_ weird.” He said, in between coughs.

“What’s so weird about it?” she asked cocking her head and looking up at him with wide, dewy eyes. Dave grinded his teeth together.

“Well, one, you’re a chick. Two, I bet you’d like, cuddle against me in your sleep or something.”

“What’s so bad about cuddling? We used to share a bed when we were children, if I remember correctly, which I indubitably do. There’s nothing strange about _siblings_ sharing a bed.” The siblings was dotted with an air of sarcasm and a debatably flirtatious smile. “Why are you making such a fuss?” 

“Because!” Unfortunately, Dave Strider had no arguments to offer which wouldn’t make him sound like a huge pervert. There was little chance Rose would back down so it was better to just go along with whatever she wanted and hope he could retain at least some of his pride. “Fine.” He grumbled, trying to hide his blush even though she couldn’t see it in the dark.

Rose smiled sweetly at him and pecked him on the cheek. “Thank you for seeing it my way.”

“Can I at least put on a t-shirt or something first?” he asked, hoping in vain that it would make things slightly less awkward.

“I don’t see why not.”

Dave grumbled out a ‘thanks’ before scrambling to find his shades so he could put them back on the table next to his bed. He stood up and stumbled over to his closet. After a minute of struggling with the handle, Dave opened the door then squinted, searching for something to wear. “Do you want me to turn the light on?” Rose asked. Dave looked back at her curvy form, clad in only a small, silk night gown.

“No. I’m fine.” He answered, forcing himself to look away. But after another minute of struggling because he couldn’t find a t-shirt, Rose stood up and walked over to the light switch. When it flickered on, Dave made sure to stare only at the clothes in front of him. He could hear her footsteps as she walked behind him. They treaded across the carpet floor without making a sound. Only the faintest of groans sounded when she sat down on the bed. _His bed_ , Dave realized.

She was sitting where he had masturbated countless times in the five months they’d live together. 

And she had no bra on. 

Was she wearing panties? Were they lacy and pink? Or maybe lavender? If he looked over at her, would he be able to see her nipples poke through the fabric of her night gown?

When he realized where his train of thought was taking him he physically shook his head, as if the action would get rid of the dirty thoughts he had about his very own sister. His flesh and blood. Sure she joked around with him and it might have seemed a little flirting but she was his _sister_ for God’s sake. 

_That doesn’t mean you can’t fuck her,_ said the voice in his head that definitely wasn’t his own.

He should have thrown her out of his room, but if he did she would know something was wrong. She could read him like a book and what would she think of him if she knew he was a sick fuck that wanted to bone his twin. 

“Dave? Is something wrong?” she asked, sounding honestly innocent. Her voice made his heart lurched.

“Nah. I’m fine.” Thankfully, his voice stayed steady.

“You’ve been standing there for two minutes now.” A steady voice meant nothing if your actions couldn’t reflect it. “Surely it can’t be this difficult to locate a t-shirt amidst the ten pairs of shirts you have actually hung up. Maybe in the dark, but I can spot two from here.” Her words went in one ear and out the other. The only thing he could focus on was how beautiful she sounded. Everything about her voice was gorgeous. The syllables she pronounced were clear, crisp, and steady. She never stumbled or stuttered. To Dave, it was music. An orchestra. A thousand violins playing staccato with fluid flutes humming in the background. In his mind, he saw her lips, normally painted black but currently bare and pink. Soft and full. When she spoke he could see small pink of her tongue through parted lips. 

“Dave. Dave!” her voice right next to his ear brought him back to reality. His hand had been clutching the door of his closet so tight his knuckles turned white. Without him knowing, his face had twisted into one of anger. “Are you ok?” she asked, sounding genuinely worried. “Am I making you too uncomfortable?” she asked. _No shit you’re making me uncomfortable _, he thought but bit his tongue.__

__“Nah.” was all he said. Rose’s brow furrowed. She sighed._ _

__“I’m sorry. I’ve been acting foolishly. I’ll leave you alone now.” She said, and he could hear her walking away. He thought about letting her walk, but at the last moment he said,_ _

__“No! Stop. It’s fine, seriously. I was just lost in thought, okay? Like Christopher Columbus on the way to find India. Went lookin’ for a t-shirt and I thought I found it. I was all ready to put it on and shit when I realized this is fuckin’ America. Gotta turn around and go a whole ‘nother route now.” He heard Rose giggle. His heart jumped in his chest then fell painfully flat._ _

__“I see. Well let me help you, Mr. Columbus. Perhaps I can find an easier way for you to get to those spices you and all of Europe love so much but lack the climate to grow.” She pulled out a plain white t that was a size big on him._ _

__“Thanks.” He muttered before putting it on. Rose grinned at him and his eyes were locked on her lips, the way the stretched and they weren’t chapped at all. He wanted to do was kiss her and run his fingers over his skin-_ _

__And she was gone. Sprawled over his bed with her butt sticking in the air slightly. He tried to catch a glimpse of her panties, but then her legs went under the covers. “Come, Strider. It’s late and you need your beauty sleep.” Dave grunted and went to turn off the light before climbing under the covers, next to Rose. His ipod was still playing music. He turned it off and stuffed it under his pillow. He looked at Rose and asked, “So…how are we doing this?” Rose thought for a moment._ _

__“I’ll be the big spoon.” She answered with a smile._ _

__“Cool.” He responded, glad she didn’t try to embarrass him anymore than she already had. There was no way he could prevent going to boner town if she made _him_ the big spoon, not that he wasn’t already halfway there. _ _

__He turned over and relaxed as Rose sidled up behind him. At first he thought maybe it wouldn’t be too bad but then he realized he could feel her chest against his back again. Her nipples hadn’t been visible earlier, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about them. What would he see underneath her nightgown? Soft, pale skin. Pink nipples. And even lower? A mat of blond pubic hair, not unlike his own._ _

__“Dave I lied earlier.” She said out of the blue, bringing him back to reality._ _

__“Y-yeah?” he stuttered, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have._ _

__“The tentacles weren’t going to kill me. They were going to fuck me. They did fuck me, I mean.”_ _

__Dave went stiff all over. _All_ over. “Uh…”_ _

__“That’s not what has me so upset though. No, that part was a treat. They bright red cherry on the top of a festering pile of dung. As I told you before, what they said upset me the most. That part wasn’t a lie. In my ears they whispered my greatest fears, my future demise, and the things I loathe most about myself. Worst of all you were there and heard every word. To say you said merely hated me in that dream would be an understatement. You told me I was a worthless piece of shit. That you’re life would be so much better if I wasn’t around. The idea of you feeling that way towards me? That was the worst part.”_ _

__Right away he noticed was that her voice had changed. Instead of being strong and sure she sounded meek and scared. The next thing he noticed was the way Rose’s fingers curled around his shirt, so tight it must have hurt her. She was shaking and it seemed she wanted to pull him close but instead kept him far._ _

__Dave turned over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tightly against him. The shaking stopped. He felt her chest expand as she inhaled, slowly. He felt as her chest compact as she exhaled, all at once._ _

__“I don’t hate you.” Dave told her. “I don’t think I ever could.”_ _

__Rose’s laugh was bitter and forced. “Liar.” That offended him and he wasn’t sure why._ _

__“At first, I thought I hated you, but I was wrong.” Now that she was, for the most part, back to her regular self, or at least not shaking, he started to notice her. She was so close that he could feel the heat from her body wade lower and lower inside of him before pooling in one spot. His heart was a humming bird, beating so fast he was scared the whole world could hear it. On the outside, he tried to remain calm. He couldn’t let her know that barely an inch away from her thigh his erection, straining against his boxers._ _

__“I’m fairly certain you still hate me. The only reasons you’re claiming otherwise now is pity.” Normally her voice was sweet, like a frappuccino, but at that moment it seemed someone had taken all her sugar and cream. Dave didn’t like his coffee black._ _

__“Nah. If I really hated you I’d have kicked you out by now.”_ _

__“Then why is it you always avoid me?” she tilted her head to look up at him. Her tone was accusatory, almost angry. Then her entire expression changed. At first, her face was confused, then her eyebrows lifted in realization, her eyes went wide and _oh shit she felt my boner_ , was the only thought going through Dave’s head._ _

__She nudged her knee against it just a bit, as if to make sure it was what she thought it was. A blush spread over her face, blotchy, but cute. He had never seen Rose so flustered before and-_ _

__Dave had to bite back a groan as her leg brushed against it again. And again. Harder this time. Slower that time. His breathing got heavier. Neither pulled away. Rose gulped and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth…but didn’t say anything. She moved her hand down and touched his boxers where she knew his dick was. She opened her mouth again and actually spoke. “Is this…because of me? Or was it like this before I came in?” she asked sounding almost hopeful in the beginning. Dave’s mouth was dry and after several false starts he said,_ _

__“You. Was soft as a pillow before you showed up.” Rose went ‘oh’ quietly before letting her thin fingers trail up and down, as if she were drawing. She traced the outline and the rougher part with the tips of her fingers, not meaning to tease Dave, but when she realized the effect she was having on him she smirked quietly to herself. His face was bright red and he was biting his lip. His hands were twitching, like he wanted to just grab her so she would do _something_ but he resisted. _ _

__“Do you mind if I, ah…” she pulled her hand away and toyed with the rim of his boxers._ _

__“God, please.” He groaned and she shoved her hand in without a moment’s hesitation. Deciding she had teased him enough, Rose gripped the base, a little rougher than was comfortable but Dave wasn’t complaining. It seemed precum was already dripping from the head. Using her thumb, she swiped the precum down his shaft before she started to pump._ _

__At first, there was a lot of experimentation, to find out what Dave liked. She went fast, slow, medium. She gripped hard, soft, alternating. Occasionally she dipped down to play with his balls._ _

__Rose found he responded most when her strokes her slow and strong. Whenever she would squeeze at just the right place he would whisper things under his breath she couldn’t hear. Eventually he worked up the courage to tell her, “Go faster. Please.” The ‘please’ was an afterthought. She appreciated it nonetheless._ _

__Using what she learned from porn, she started to stroke quickly and evenly, building up the pace until Dave was muttering, “So close. Oh god I’m so fucking close, yes, don’t stop. Good girl. Thank you. So good. Fuck.” When he finally came he shoved his fist in his mouth and bit down so hard he bled. He humped her hand uselessly, uttering a string of curses. Rose kept milking him and he melted a little bit, moaning against his fist. When she pulled her hand away and wiping it on her his sheets he didn’t even care. “Goddamn, Rose, that was-“_ _

__Rose interrupted him with a solid kiss. Dave responded instantly, threading his fingers through her hair. She opened her mouth and he followed suit, letting her tongue meet his. The kiss started out slow and soft but it escalated quickly. He pulled her, meshing his mouth against hers and everything was so hot hot hot and her mouth was so wet and sweet. Their tongues swirled together and she tasted like heaven. He wanted to devour her._ _

__Her leg swung over him so she was straddling his chest and her hips rolled against him. She wanted friction. She _needed_ it or she might go crazy._ _

__With the hand that had been pumping Dave, she reached down and rubbed her clit through her panties, moaning into the kiss. When Dave noticed what she was doing he pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. He slipped inside of her panties and rubbed her between her folds. He was surprised by how wet she already was. He smirked up at her, making her blush._ _

__“I-I masturbated before coming in. Th-this is not a-all your doing.” She stuttered, her face getting redder by the minute._ _

__He rubbed his middle and forefinger along her pussy, letting them get soaked by her juices, then stopped to play with her clit. Rose rolled her hips against his fingers, gasping, wanting more. He pressed down, rubbing it so quickly his fingers seemed to be vibrating. Above him Rose gasped and moaned, arching her back and crying out for more more more. She couldn’t get enough._ _

__The position got uncomfortable so he laid her down on her back. When he pulled his hands away so they could shift she let out a noise of frustration. Once she was on her back she wrapped her legs around him, using them to pull him closed. “More. Please.” She begged, her lips forming the words right next to his ear. Unable to resist, he rubbed his fingers along her pussy, rewetting them then started abusing her clit once more._ _

__Rose bit her lips and furrowed her brow, trying to look down at what Dave was doing. She breathed mostly out her nose and tried to hold back her moans even though she wanted to scream. Little noises of pleasure escaped no matter what she did._ _

__When she started to arch her back, trying to get her pussy closer to Dave’s hand, he mptoced could see her nipples standing up. With the hand that wasn’t occupied, her squeezed her small breast, sensitive breast. Rose moaned when he started to grope the little lump of fat. Tweaking her nipple was the last straw. When his thumb and forefinger started pinched and twist she climaxed with a scream. Her back arched and her whole body trembled violently. “Oh Gooooood! Oh God yes, yeeeeess!” she whined as Dave kept up his ministrations. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” It took a minute for Dave to realize she had cum._ _

__He tried to take his hand away but Rose pulled him closer with her legs so he wouldn’t leave then wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down so they could kiss for a moment before they parted a string of saliva hanging between them. Their eyes glittered as they stared at eachother. “Fuck me Dave.” Rose commanded._ _

__“Wh-what?” he blinked in confusion._ _

__“I want your cock inside of me. Please. Feel how hot I am for you.” She took his hand and put it back on her breast. Heat radiated from every pore. He didn’t need to be told twice._ _

__Lifting her legs on his shoulders, he lined his dick up with her hole and got the head in. Rose cried out in pain and Dave stopped. “Oh shit. Condoms, lube. Fuck. Wait-“ he started to pull out but Rose tightened her grip on his shoulders._ _

__“Don’t you dare pull out now, Dave Strider. Just…give me a moment to adjust.” He nodded, trying to resist the pull of her hot, wet tunnel. When she said it was ok he eagerly plunged in deeper and she winced again, so he stopped. “Slow, at first, please.” He nodded again and tried to go against his natural urge to pummel her wet mound, but he wanted to see that face again. Her face when she experienced undiluted pleasure. The way her eyes rolled back and her mouth fell agape._ _

__The noises of pain started turning into noises of pleasure in almost no time at all and Dave was allowed to speed up. His thrusts were sloppy and uneven but Rose didn’t mind. Every time his pelvis met hers her breath got heavier until she was panting like she had run a mile. One of Dave’s hands went to play with her small, saggy tits, pushing it up and rubbing her nipple. Rose’s arms untangled themselves from Dave’s neck so she could play with her clit. It was still swollen from when Dave had brought her to orgasm._ _

__She caressed it with her middle finger, shuddering each time, before pressing down and making slow circles. At first it didn’t feel like anything but soon the pleasure built and the so did the pressure._ _

__Dave looked down at her, recognizing her ‘close to orgasm’ face right away. Her entire expression was one of bliss and it turned Dave on more than anything. He snapped his hips and groaned, going faster. He squeezed her breast again._ _

__Rose was in her own world, no longer looking at Dave. Her tongue lolled out slightly and saliva was building in her mouth as she started to rub her clit, rougher than before._ _

__Slapping, panting, groaning, moaning, and all other sex noises filled the room, echoing back at Dave, assaulting his ears in the best way possible. The sound of them making love was a beautiful one he wanted to preserve forever. He pounded Rose’s delicate pink pussy and felt his ball tighten._ _

__Without giving Rose a warning, or even thinking of pulling out, Dave ejaculated. He slammed in her one final time, one hand squeezing her thigh and the other squeezing her breast. His nails scratched her but she didn’t mind. He started to thrust again as he filled Rose with his cum. “Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, fuck fuck so fucking good, God. So good.” He moaned. Rose’s own orgasm took a few seconds longer to reach. She rubbed furiously at her cunt before pressing down hard one last time on her clit. When she came she clenched down hard on Dave, causing another bit of sperm to trickle out. Her whole body shook and she began rubbing her nub again, riding out her orgasm. Trying to make it last as long as possible._ _

__“Yes!” she whined. “Yes, yes yes yesss.” Her voice was high pitched and it made Dave want to fuck her again and again and again and again until they passed out from exhaustion._ _

__But he didn’t._ _

__He pulled out his semi-hard cock and rolled next to her. They lay there together, in the dark, listening to the sounds of eachother breathing. The afterglow of orgasm could only sedate them for so long, however._ _

__After the pleasure subsided, the gravity of what they did weighed down on them. Dave could feel nausea building in the pit of his stomach which only worsened when he heard her quiet sobs and sniffles. He realized fucked his sister._ _

__He _fucked_ his _sister_._ _

__He fucked his sister and ejaculated inside of her._ _

__He was fifteen years old boy who apparently thought it was okay to have sex with his sister and risk knocking her up._ _

__The nausea got so bad he could feel bile touching the back of his tongue. Cover his mouth, he sat up and run out of his room and into the bathroom right beside it. Without turning on the light, he found the toilet and vomited. He had eaten steak and mashed potatoes for dinner._ _

__The taste was foul on his tongue but it wouldn’t stop welling up in his throat and expelling itself. Tears welled in his eyes and the acid burned his throat. Chunks of beef were floating in the toilet._ _

__Five minutes later Rose came limping into the bathroom. She turned on the light and closed the door. Dave only looked at her for a second before turning his head away. A trickle of semen was running down her leg._ _

__He wiped the left over vomit from the side of his mouth._ _

__They were silent._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending. I was going to make another chapter with confrontation but.......I lost inspiration. Yeah.


End file.
